This invention relates generally to conveyor belts, and in particular to a conveyor belt cleaner and method for cleaning a conveyor belt.
Endless belt conveyors are commonly used for moving materials such as coal, coke, and limestone from one location to another. When the materials are discharged from the conveyor, a small amount of dust and residual particulate matter usually clings to the surface of the belt and accumulates on carrying rollers on the return side of the belt. The accumulation produces float dust which is a major health and safety problem especially in underground mines. It has been known to position various doctor blades or scraper blades in direct contact with the belt to remove the dust and particulate. A disadvantage of such blades is they tend to wear unevenly, thus permitting residual particulate matter to pass by the blade without being dislodged from the belt. Another disadvantage of such blades is they do not remove the residual matter from irregularities, such as grooves or crevices, in the belt. Another disadvantage is that splices on the belt frequently catch on such blades and either damage the blades or are torn, thereby damaging the belt.